With the arrival of the M2M/IoT revolution, the requirement for frugal and continuous connectivity has become very prominent. This is ironic for the fact that network technologies and network providers had begun to look at 100 s of MBPS as the holy grail of measuring technology's effectiveness.
Historically, the telecommunication term Quality of Service (QoS) has indicated how good the network performs for a certain user of the network. In recent years, as telecommunication use has increased, so has the demand for higher quality. Due to constraints of bandwidth and network resources, users are experiencing dropped calls or slow data connections. However, users expect the networks to perform better over time, and hence, there is a significant issue that network providers are dealing with, especially in the emerging markets. There are also new use cases and services that require an even better quality and availability of the network (such as e-call, Tele-medicine, streaming, surveillance, multi-party video conferencing, real time gaming, etc.) compared to the calling and infotainment services of the past (such as browsing, mailing, etc.)
As with any terrestrial radio network, a 100% coverage is not possible since there may be objects obstructing radio waves between base station and the user, such as buildings (urban) or mountains (rural). In urban environments, it is especially difficult (and expensive) to plan an optimal network, as transceivers cannot be placed ideally.
GSM, UMTS, and LTE networks try to minimize the risk of a network loss by ensuring that the device tries to select the cell with the best signal to noise ratio at its location if its current cell drops below a certain threshold.
There are other systems and methods that provide similar solutions by utilizing roaming subscriptions or by updating subscriptions. However, they are not able to ensure that the quotas are used uniformly in order to avoid additional fees. Thus, there is a need to devise a system and a method that mitigates the above mentioned drawbacks.